Entre lo Fácil y lo Correcto
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Voldemort ha regresado, pero muchos no pidieron ser lo que quieren los demás que sean


Este fic esta escrito en tercera persona, por si alguien no logra entenderlo  
ENTRE LO FACIL Y LO CORRECTO  
¡Cedric Diggory ha muerto!  
¡Cedric Diggory ha muerto!   
Era lo que se escuchaba después de que hubiera finalizado la tercera prueba del Torneo de   
los Tres Magos. Todo el colegio estaba en shock. Unos aún no lo creían, se rehusaban a   
creerlo, sobre todo los de Hufflepuff ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Él, un chico bueno, leal   
pero sobre todo trabajador, características que lo hacían un aluno digno de esa casa ¿Cómo   
era posible que estuviera muerto?  
  
Muchas versiones acerca de lo que había sucedido circulaban por todo Hogwarts, unas   
versiones decían que había sido culpa de uno de los obstáculos que había en el laberinto,   
otras más desesperadas decía que el mismo Harry Potter lo había asesinado, en un intento   
desesperado por ganar el torneo. Había otras versiones aún más descabelladas, pero   
ninguna se acercaba a la verdad y no fue sino hasta la noche siguiente que el profesor   
Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts aclaró lo ocurrido.  
  
Al saber la verdad unos no la creyeron, otros casi se desmayan por el miedo, y otros, la   
mayoría, se pregunta ¿Qué ocurriría de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué futuro les esperaba? Esta   
última pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de los slytherin, ellos ya sospechaban del retorno del   
Señor Tenebroso, desde antes que Dumbledore se los dijera, ellos habían sido entrenados   
para servirle desde que tenían uso de razón ¿Pero era eso lo que realmente querían? ¿Servir   
a un demente sádico, empeñado a controlar el mundo mágico, matando cuantos muggles y   
magos se interpusieran en su camino? ¿Querían convertirse en asesinos? ¿Querían cargar   
sobre sus espaldas con muertes de seres humanos que no tenían nada que ver en esta   
absurda guerra? Tal vez muchos si, sólo por tener poder, más del que ya tenían, pues todo   
los que deseaban eso, eran descendientes de familias de "sangre pura" Pero el no, a pesar   
que ante los ojos de los demás, él sería el primero en ir a l encuentro de Lord Voldemor y   
postrarse a sus pies.   
  
Caminaban en silencio hacia sus respectivas, casas, todos iban en silencio en señal de   
respeto, pero los slytherin no hablaban por esa razón, iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, en   
su camino se toparon con los Gryffindor, vio a Potter escudado entre sus amigos, parecían   
protegerlo de cualquier tipo de agresión, se veía pálido y el brillo que antes resplandecía en   
sus ojos esmeralda, había sido sustituido por un velo que los opacaba, sintió un nudo en la   
garganta al verlo en ese estado, tal vez para el resto del mundo lo odiaba, pero no era así, lo   
admiraba, siempre lo había hecho, desde que era un niño cuando escuchó por primera vez   
la historia de cómo había vencido a lord Voldemor cuando solo tenía un año de edad, de   
labios de su propio padre: un mortifago, y ahora lo admiraba más que antes, había salido   
con vida una vez más a un encuentro con el señor tenebroso. Sintió como su corazón se   
encogía al ver como una lágrima silenciosa corría por la mejilla del gryffindor, quien la   
limpió de su rostro en un movimiento mecánico. Siguieron su caminando hasta que sus   
caminos los separaban, descendieron hacia las mazmorras, al llegar a su habitación vio una   
carta sobre su cama, al igual que en la de Vincent y Gregory, los tres sabían lo que decían   
esas cartas sin necesidad de abrirlas, él fue el primero en acercarse a su cama y tomar la   
carta, la abrió con manos temblorosas, no le importaba que los otros dos los vieran temblar,   
ellos estaban peor que él, sacó el pergamino y reconoció la letra de s padre  
  
"Nuestro señor ha retornado, no hagas nada hasta recibir instrucciones"  
  
Sintió como el piso desaparecía y caía en un hoyo profundo ¿Alguien alguna vez, en toda   
su vida, le había preguntado si quería ser un mortifago? No, nadie lo había hecho, ¡Solo   
porque su padre lo era no quería decir que él también debería serlo! ¿Qué haría ahora?   
Regresó a su realidad y vio como Vincent trataba de tranquilizar a Gregory, quien no   
paraba de temblar, a ellos tampoco les habían preguntado  
  
-¿Draco? – lo llamó Vincent, sólo tuvo que ver en sus ojos para saber lo que cruzaba por su   
mente  
-Si Vincent, lo sé – ellos también tenían miedo por su futuro – por ahora no podemos hacer   
nada... será mejor intentar dormir, mañana... ya veremos – ellos así lo hicieron como si de   
una orden se tratara, aún y cuando uso un tono amable, pero ellos así lo hicieron, sin   
replicar, aunque sabían perfectamente que no podrían dormir, guardó la carta en su túnica y   
se recostó en la cama, ni siquiera se cambió de ropa, cerró las cortinas ¿Qué haría? El no   
quería ser un mortifago, pero no podía ir en contra de s padre, sabía demasiadas cosas y   
podría ser considerado un traidor y por tanto ser asesinado, y si así fura ¿Alguien lloraría   
por él? Era difícil saberlo cuando el mundo esta lleno de hipocresías, recordó el momento   
en que vio a Potter derramar una lagrima y de nuevo sintió esa opresión en su pecho,   
suspiró con tristeza ¿Cómo se sentiría él en esos momentos? Seguramente peor que él,   
decidió que no podría dormir ni que haría más el intento por hacerlo, tenía que pensar en   
muchas cosas, pero para relajar su mente necesitaba caminar un poco, descorrió las cortinas   
y se levantó, salió de su habitación, luego de la sala común, los pasillos de Hogwarts lo   
ayudarían a encontrar un poco de paz.  
  
************  
  
Estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo bajo su capa de invisibilidad, apenas había   
podido desembarazarse de Ron, no era que no quisiera estar con su amigo y Hermione, pro   
quería estar solo, quería encontrar respuestas a tantas preguntas que rondaban por su   
cabeza, pro no encontraba respuestas, y no querían responder a sus preguntas, pero aún así   
no podía evitar el formularlas ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué él tuvo que derrotar a Voldemort   
cuando tenía un año? ¿Por qué él tenía que derrotarlo ahora? ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo   
esto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien derrotara a Voldemort? Si Dumbledore era tan   
poderoso y era el único a quien Voldemort temía ¿Por qué no iba él y lo derrotaba? No   
quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quería ver morir a más personas, ni quería que ellas   
murieran por él, ya había tenido suficiente con la muerte de sus padres, habiendo escuchado   
los gritos de ellos antes de morir en tercer curso y ahora había visto morir a Cedric y en   
ninguna de esas ocasiones había podido hacer algo para evitarlo y se sentía mal por eso,   
tampoco quería ver sufrir a más personas, su padrino Sirius había sido encarcelado en   
Azkaban injustamente y ahora era un prófugo y por tanto no podía verlo con libertad ni   
muchos ir a vivir con él, tener una verdadera familia con alguien que en verdad lo quisiera,   
también recordó a los padres de Cedric, la forma en que lloraban por su hijo, seguramente   
el señor Diggory lo culpaba en parte por la muerte de su hijo y no podía culparlo, tal vez si   
hubiera reaccionado antes... o tal vez si no se le hubiera ocurrido esa estúpida idea de tomar   
la copa los dos al mismo tiempo, él seguiría con vida. Muchas personas confiaban en él,   
pro no se sentía seguro de poder hacer lo que todos esperaban de él. Ahora venía la peor   
parte, con el retorno de Voldemor también venían los mortifagos y seguramente los   
slytherin también se unirían y entre ellos Malfoy y sus "guaruras", no estaba seguro de   
poder pelear contra ellos, a pesar de que debía de odiarlos por todo lo que le habían hecho a   
él y a sus amigos, pero eso no era verdad, tal vez le caían mal y algunas veces la ira lo   
cegaba, pero no los odiaba, pero tampoco podía permitir que dañara a uno de sus amigos,   
de sus seres queridos, tendría que tomar una decisión y tal vez no le agradaría mucho el   
resultado. Además si llegaba a darse un encuentro entre ellos, ellos seguramente no   
tendrían piedad de su vida ¿Alguien alguna vez le preguntó si quería pelear contra   
Voldemor? ¿Contra sus mortifagos? No, nunca, nadie se lo había preguntado ¿Acaso   
creían que no tenía miedo?¡Por Dios! ¡Era un ser humano! ¡Tenía sentimientos! Tenia   
miedo de lo que fuera a pasar. Por ir sumergido en sus pensamientos no prestaba atención   
a su camino, chocó contra algo, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y su capa cayó al suelo   
mostrando su figura, la sangre se le congeló al ver contra quien había chocado: Draco   
Malfoy. Vio como el rostro del slytherin lo veía entre una mezcla de sorpresa e   
incredibilidad para luego cambiar su expresión por una neutra que no dejaba ver sus   
emociones, Harry bajó la mirada, no se sentía con fuerzas para iniciar una pelea,   
seguramente ahora se burlaría de él y no haría nada para impedírselo.  
***********  
  
Le sorprendió ver que de la nada había aparecido Harry Potter, sus ojos se encontraron por   
un segundo antes que el gryffindor bajara la mirada, tal vez esperaba que se burlara de él,   
pero no tenía la energía para hacerlo, lo deprimía verlo en ese estado de indefensión,   
comprendió que no era el único al que habían trazado su futuro sin preguntárselo, pero se   
dio cuenta que él si podía cambiar su futuro, corriendo todo tipo de riesgos, pero al final lo   
habría cambiado, y podría vivir su propia vida, en cambio Potter no podía hacerlo, muchas   
personas dependía de él, e iba en contra de su naturaleza ver morir a los inocentes, él lo   
haría, a pesar de todo iría en busca de un futuro con luz ¿Qué quería el para su futuro?   
Quería que su futuro estuviera iluminado y no cubierto por las sombras que su padre y   
Voldemor se empeñaban en crear, notó que Potter no hacía ningún movimiento, tal vez el   
ya se había decidido a pesar de todos los peligros que corría siempre había tenido la   
certeza de lo que era lo correcto aunque no siempre fuera fácil.  
  
-Yo... lo lamento... lamento que seas tu quien tiene que pasar por todo esto – le dijo el   
slytherin, su mente no proceso esas palabras, pero habían salido de su corazón y eran   
sinceras. Eso era lo último que Harry creyó escuchar de Malfoy y lo último que pudo   
soportar, todo su dolor contenido, su frustración, su enojo, salieron a flote por medio de   
lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin control. El llanto que había estado conteniendo, que   
había amenazado con salir cuando sintió el abrazo de la señora Weasley, hacía acto de   
presencia, cuando de nuevo sintió unos brazos de que lo rodeaba, cuando sintió el calor de   
un hombro en donde sus gritos de desesperación eran menguados, él se aferró al cuerpo que   
le proporcionaba calor, buscando aferrarse a algo y no morir ahogado víctima de sus   
emociones. Draco lo incitaba a llorar, a descargar todo su dolor, sintiendo como algo   
cálido bajaba por sus mejillas, él también estaba llorando, se acercó al hombro de Harry y   
escondió su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, llorando junto al que debía odiar por estar   
destinado a ser su enemigo.  
  
Los dos lloraban por su futuro, por lo que tendrían que sufrir al tomar el control de sus   
vidas, al elegir entre lo que esta bien y lo que es cómodo  
  
FIN  
¡¡¿Qué les pareció?!! Espero que les haya gusto ¡Por favor envíen R/R! Y si quieren puedo   
hacer una continuación. ^_^ 


End file.
